


A Trusted Bond

by ali15son



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/pseuds/ali15son
Summary: Made for the "Discovered In A Starter For Ten - It's Raining" challenge
Kudos: 14





	A Trusted Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Discovered In A Starter For Ten - It's Raining" challenge


End file.
